1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a board game for three or more players which has been developed to develop the players powers of word development and logical thinking and understanding of automotive knowledge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of board games to develop mental capacities and exercise the thought processes of individuals is well known in the prior art. As may be appreciated, these devices have usually required a substantial amount of understanding of detailed rules to achieve the goal of mental development. Examples of prior art board games for this purpose are set forth wherein first example is U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,003 to Rabinovich wherein a puzzle game is presented wherein the individual utilizing the game solves a puzzle or multiple persons playing the a game and seek a mathematical relationship between various elements included in the game. The tablet means utilized in the game may be employed to substantially fully cover the playing area of two exemplary tray means or of any other substantial functional equivalence thereof. The game is based primarily upon the metric system for convenience to develop the proper mathematical relationship by the various elements of the puzzle game. The game, while of an interesting and useful mental exercising type, is of a relatively complex and remote organization as compared to that of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,630 to Kindred presents a board game utilizing nine playing areas wherein a first player hides a token which he covers with a shield, and a second player utilizes a number of test pieces which includes various characteristics of the playing pieces excluding one characteristic, such as a representation of a treasure chest. By the process of deductive reasoning, the second player tries to locate the playing piece of an opponent by first identifying at least some of the other pieces of the game. It may be appreciated that the game of Kindred is of interest relative to board games, but fails to present a teaching device as set forth by the instant invention and fails to provide the educational concept of word development, as utilized by the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,941 to Derby utilizes a four-sided game board provided with a continuous path about the perimeter wherein the path is partitioned into various spaces which are recessed wherein all the spaces are blank with the exception of the four corners which represent the four individual starting points for the players. Tiles are utilized in the apparatus to construct the individual player segment of the playing board and by identification of different bird shapes and the like through habitat etc., the winner is developed by the player who first identifies a predetermined number of birds on the list or the most birds within a given time period. The identification game of Derby, as it may be appreciated, is of interest but of relatively limited teaching as opposed to the instant invention to develop vocabulary skills and knowledge of automobiles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,848 to Maguire sets forth a word game involving the guessing of concealed words through definitional and phonetic clues. Dice are utilized to provide randomness and when words are properly guesses, a player covers the score board corresponding to the random number developed by the dice wherein the first player to fill a player scoreboard wins.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,513 to Montijo is essentially a memory game where players take turns trying to spell, pronounce and define words correctly. The Montijo patent is of interest to the utilization of vocabulary and to this limited extent, is of interest relative to the instant invention.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved educational automotive game which addresses both the problem of vocabulary development and automotive knowledge development and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.